


Interrogation

by Devan9078



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars, episode 8 - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Not Exactly Accurate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devan9078/pseuds/Devan9078
Summary: First ever work!!! Anyways this is my take on how the interrogation room scene would have gone if they had accepted the force bond.





	1. Chapter 1

Consciousness crept upon rey as a white light impaired her vision. thrown from what felt like a deep breathless sleep, she jumped, her eyes shooting open. Rey realized two things very quickly, She was being restrained by shackles on either side of her, and there was a tall masked man standing right in front of her. This tall masked man was no other than Kylo Ren. Rey fought the restraints. She could have swore Ren chuckled, but under that mask, who knew what he was doing. “Let me go this instant”, Rey always had a fire about her, although she feared her wellbeing, she chose her words to be confident and hide her unease.  
“And what would that do for me, you are my guest after all”, Sneered Ren. Rey bubbled with anger and annoyance, a combination that made her insides feel like they were made of hot coals.  
“Let me go Kylo Ren” Rey stated, trying her best not to let on the fear in her voice.  
“ I have you here for a reason, and i have no intention of letting that reason go to waste”. She hated the distorted voice that came from his mask. “What would that reason be then? ” She spat with a hint of sarcastic annoyance. Ren inched closer and pulled a chair in to sit.  
"you need a teacher, your power is raw but it lacks composure and structure. you are not someone that deserves to be abandoned, or someone who has to beg for anything. You can have anything you want, and I can help you get it”. Rey just sat and stared at the reflective black and metal mask perched in front of her. Did Ren just let through a small amount of emotion? The mask distorts his voice but she dissected the words themselves. Rey was dumb struck, confused to say the least. She almost half expected him to just probe her mind for information about the resistance, not ask to be her teacher.  
“Take off the mask”. Even Rey was shocked at her own words, and she could feel Ren shift uncomfortably in his chair.  
The only reason Ren complied with her command was because of part of him wanted to believe it would sway her opinion of him, maybe to think of him as more human, less monster. He wanted to teach her. To fully appreciate her, and her innate ability with the force. Not just as his apprentice, but Ren hated to admit that he would want her by his side, fighting along side him, doing anything with him. Ren craved someone like that, and when he felt Rey's connection to the force he knew it had to be her. He slipped his hands below his mask and it hissed, revealing his boyish face. Rens hazel eyes made contact with his deep brown ones and something in both of them snapped. Rey felt frozen, like she could see all of him, like he was mentally naked. Ren felt the same utter nakedness from her. Looks of confusion crossed over both of their faces. Rey was the first to take advantage of his unguarded mind, winding through his emotions. Mostly anger, resentment but the one that stunned her the most was a conflicting feeling he had surrounding his dark side. She grasped on to that piece of information and moved on. She was shocked by her next discovery in his mind. She saw herself, cloaked in black clothes yielding a deep red lightsaber, fighting, no, training with Ren. The scene flashed to her and him fighting side to side, back to back in a battle. The last picture made her head spin, it was them together in bed, she laid on his chest his arms encasing her, whispering sweet nothings into her hair, she enjoyed this image. She enjoyed the image because it was one she had seen before, her dreams were always vivid, but the ones she had just saw were always repetitive, with a lack of specifics. But now the dream was clear, complete with a face of the man that she has been dreaming about. Her mind reeled, and her and Ren were pulled back to a conscious state.  
“This isn’t possible” she questioned. Ren quickly stood up and turned from her, releasing a frustrated noise, he turned back to her and tried to straighten his demeanor. “i see it too”, Rey finally said,”I have that dream more than a lot”. Ren resumed his position in the chair. He realized how that brief connection had softend Rey's attitude and tried to match her tune.  
“I want that to be real”, Rens words were genuine, although he hated admitting things like this because he thought it made him weak. He was always told by Master Snoke that the only emotion he would gain power from was hatred. Ren couldn't wrap this thought around his head. This girl infront of him was what would make him strong, an ally,and someone who was his. That was all Kylo Ren really wanted, but he would never admit that.  
Rey just stared at him in disbelief, she never imagined that Kylo Ren would be infront of her admitting his want for her companionship. Something welled in her, a throb of something that she didn’t quite understand yet.  
“I do too”. Ren looked at her in disbelief, his eyebrows lightly raising. She realized why he wore the mask, not only was he young, he gave away all emotion on his face. Ren cautiously raised a gloved hand to hers and rested it there. A whole new surge of emotions blossomed through their physical connection. She gasped at the overwhelming feeling of warmth, desire and lust. It was so much to handle all at once but she couldn’t get enough. They stared into each others eyes just absorbing the feeling. A thought crossed her mind of how good it would feel to be in his arms, encircled by his warmth. Rens face lit up and he almost smiled.  
”can you hear me?” rey asked now feeling like a child. i can hear your everything now rey. his voice rang through her mind and she jumped. how could any of this be possible? “You have to understand my circumstances, along with my confusion. This is all so much to take in”. Ren sat and absorbed this for a moment,  
” It doesn’t have to be complicated Rey. You are so lonely, you have nothing, you are nothing, but not to me”. These words stunned rey, it was somewhat of a backhanded compliment meant to manipulate her.  
“ I have other dedications”. Rey said this almost trying to convince herself of it, she had never had anything like this, like Ren, not even when she joined the resistance.  
“ join me rey, we can rule, together”. Ren reached his hand out close enough to hers that she could grab it if she wished.  
” Ren”, her voice cracked, her entire being cracked, a gentle ”please”, came almost inaudibly from his lips. Rey reached her hand out and grasped his. A new flood of emotions clashed into one. Rens relief and happiness collided with hers of guilt and desire. Together they were one, the balance between everything, neither fully light, nor dark. They were the grey in the universe, the balence, and together they could do anything. The full realization of this hit rey like a train. Tears began to well at her eyes and they streamed down her face, hot and wet. Ren hesitated for a moment before gently reaching his hand up to her face swiping the tears gently off her soft olive skin.  
“can you please release these?”, Rey begged through tears. Ren quickly opened the braces around her wrists and ankles, feeling embarrassed he didn’t before. Rey rubbed at her wrists tears still spilling from her eyes as she looked to Ren. Like two magnets they crashed into each other, rey wrapped her arms around Rens neck and Ren engulfed himself into her nape. Rey was feeling emotions she had never felt before, she felt his emotions just as strongly as she felt her own. she sobbed onto his shoulder, a mixture of joy, relief and hollowness. What would Finn think of this desertion? is this even considered desertion? she hadn’t just succumbed to the dark side and she never would, at least she hopes she wouldn’t.  
Ren breathed her in, she smelled intoxicating, if the entire galaxy burned in this moment he would be content. He had never felt so alive in her arms. How could one small human make this much of an impact on his life? He stroked her hair as she continued to cry on his shoulder. Ren finally broke the embrace holding Rey by her arms. “lets get you out of here”. Rey just nodded, exhausted from everything. She just wanted to sleep, her eyelids felt like lead doors.


	2. Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it starts to get mildly fluffy:)

Ren gently guided her through the door and into the corridor. They passed different people and they all seemed to get very stiff when they passed Ren, but they looked quizzically at how gently he had his arm around Rey's waist. They reached a turbo lift and entered, Ren typed in a passcode and they began to move. When the doors opened it showed a bleak corridor, Ren led Rey to a door towards the right and typed in another passcode. The door slid open to reveal a simple room. All grey walls with one singular black couch, a large view port, and two doors to the right. Ren led her in and sat her on the couch. He quickly brought her something to drink, “if you’d like you could take a shower while i fix something for you to eat, it's in the fresher in the door to the right”. Rey just nodded and got up and trudged her way to the door.  
His bedroom was just as bleak as his living room, a singular bed adorned with grey sheets, and on night table, grey, of course. She found the fresher and stood admiring the bright and angular space, a much needed contrast to everything else in his quarters. The shower was a clear door at the end of the room, next to it a very fancy looking toilet. The vanity was lit by a border of pure white light surrounding the rectangular mirror. she found a towel in a flush cabinet and found the touch screen that controlled the shower. She pressed the setting of shower she wanted. She took off her dirty tunic and pants and folded them on top of the counter.  
Stepping into the shower she felt her tension roll off of her. The warmth of the water surrounded her almost making her forget where she was. She used the shampoo that was inside and realized that it smelled like him. Reys gut wrenched in realazation that she had just given herself to a stranger, not just any stranger, kylo ren, apprentice to Supreme leader Snoke. Rey just cried, cried until she couldn’t anymore. She rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and turned the shower off. When she stepped out and wrapped herself in the towel she was acutely aware of the connection between her and Ren. She could feel his thoughts, right now he was thinking about how rey was naked in his fresher. Rey scoffed at this, thinking what a typical man. Almost like she said it to his face, he shot back, can you blame me, rey? Her skin vibrated at his voice in her head, especially when he said her name.  
Rey didn’t think that anyone could have this much hold over her, he made her buzz just by saying her name, how was this possible? Rey credited this to her lack of interactions with men, well men that actually interested her.  
Rey gingerly opened the door and found Ren sitting at the edge of his bed. He looked up to find her standing there in just a towel. Of course, for a man who has never had a woman in his room, or let alone been this close to an almost naked women, he was quite shocked.  
"could i borrow something clean to wear?” Rey said trying to get rens attention,  
“uh yes, yes of course.” Ren slammed and got up to open the flush closet door. He extracted a large black tunic, “I don’t believe i have any pants that would fit, but I’m sure this will work until i can get you something that actually fits”, ren handed her the shirt not even looking directly at her. “thanks,” rey looked at him pitifully, and turned back to the fresher.  
Ren couldn’t hold himself together, and he needed to. Why was he acting like a nervous teen boy? he was a powerful leader, not a horny 17 year old. Ren gathered himself, but fell back apart when rey emerged wearing his shirt. The black tunic fell to just above her knees, and the sleeves went past her hands. She looked so utterly child like, so cute, Ren didn’t know what to do.”theres um food that i made over there”, Wow ren great use of words, he thought to himself.  
“ I’m begining to think I make you nervous, Kylo Ren”, Rey smirked as she said this, sashaying her way out of his room and into the main living space. Ren just stammered. Rey found he had set two plates of food on a dining table facing the view port. Rey sat and didn’t wait a beat to start eating. Not only way rey starving, but back when she living on Jakku food was something that was sacred, so her appetite was always selfish. Ren carefully sat next to her noting her eating habits.  
“hungry?” Ren teased.  
“ha ha” Rey sarcastically added between bites of whatever meat she was served. They ate in silence, Ren took her plate when they were done placing them in a washer.  
“if you would like to sleep you can have the bed.”  
“ok.” Rey was in no condition to argue, she was beyond exhausted and just trudged her way into his bed room shutting the door behind her. She slid under the soft grey sheets and relished in the way they caressed her body. It was probably the nicest bed she has ever slept in. She realized the sheets smelled like him, like evergreen and spice. Sleep beckoned her as she relished in his scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ughhh I hope these are good! Leave me feedback!


	3. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting fluffy sorry not sorry

Rey awoke from a horrible dream. She dreamt of lightsabers crashing together red and blue. Over and over until hers was knocked out of her hands. the black cloaked soldier stood over her with is doubled hitled red blade pointed at her heart. She screamed over and over for Kylo not to kill her, but he did, that was when she woke up.  
Tears streamed down Ren's face. He had killed her, but he hadn’t wanted to. Its the last thing he would want to do. It was like his dream self was controlled by another person, he couldn’t stop himself from killing her. He shuddered at the thought and got up to stretch. His body ached, maybe sleeping on the couch wasn’t such a great idea. Ren quietly padded his way to his bedroom. He gently opened the door and tried to slip unnoticed to the fresher, but was greeted with a crying rey. He froze. “Are you..ok?what happened?” Ren sputtered and rushed to her side of the bed. Rey scooted away from him and jumped off the bed.  
“Don’t come any closer," her voice cracked with tears. Ren tried to inch closer, putting his hands out in an attempt to make himself less threatening.  
“Rey, I need you to calm down, I’m not going to hurt you. Please tell me what's wrong. Rey please." She knew it was just a dream but it had felt so real. She could feel that Ren was terrified of hurting her, she knew she wasn’t being rational.  
“Wait, did you see that too?” Ren questioned putting his hands down. Rey just nodded, knowing what he was talking about. “Rey the force has connected us in a way that we don’t understand, but there is something you need to understand, Inwill never kill you, Ever. the last thing I want to do right now is hurt you, I’m here to protect you.” Rey could feel his compassion and care. She flung herself at him hugging him as tight as she could. Her face touched his bare chest muscle, She hadn’t even realized he was shirtless.  
Ren hugged her back, relishing in her warmth and touch. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head, not even consciously knowing he had intended it. Rey was so unknown to him, but he felt almost as if he has known her forever. Maybe because he can see her mind and hear her every thought, but he didn’t care how he got here, he was just glad he was.  
“Will you lay with me?” Rey looked up at Ren, taking in all of his features, big brown eyes, plump lips, and freckles dotting all around his face. Ren didn’t answer and just led her to bed. crawling in and grabbing her hand dragging her into him. He laid her next him, one arm under her neck. She curled up and laid her head on his chest, putting one hand on to rest on the middle. The surge they both feel was intoxicating. A mixture of tenderness, devotion, and warmth. Rey slipped easily into sleep. Ren laid awake and processed the fact that He had Rey in his arms fast asleep. The woman that he had held hostage only a few hours ago was asleep in his bed, on his chest. he stared down at her, she looked so beautiful like this he thought. Ren never would have thought he would be one for affection.  
Reys dreams after she fell asleep on Ren were very different than the nightmares she had before. She dreamed only of him. Would this always be how her dreams were if she was touching him? the dreams were something beyond what she thought possible. She dreamt of them together, but not like she had before, they did normal things. She imagined one where her and ren were brushing their teeth in the morning and he kept bumping her with his hip until she got so annoyed she pushed him. They play fought until Ren had pinned Rey against the wall, He took her toothbrush out of her mouth and kissed her. Even though it was a dream, it felt like something she had never felt before, and she wondered what it would be like in real life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave feedback!!!


	4. Chapter 4

When Rey awoke she was being drowned in Ren's arms. She laid, back against him, his heavy arm draped over her stomach and held onto her tight. She carefully shifted to look at him, he was still asleep and she felt mischievous being able to look at him like this. His mouth was slightly parted his eyes gently closed, he looked peaceful. Rey smiled, just as one of his eyes fluttered open.  
“Its not nice to stare”, Ren groggily said. His morning voice was gravely, Rey melted at him.  
“Sorry." Was all she could say. Ren rubbed the small of her back as he attempted to fully open his eyes. He released her to stretch his arms over his head. While she hated the lack of warmth she felt now. Watching Ren lazily stretch was a sight to behold. She watched his back muscles contract, he was huge, seeing him this close made her fully realize how muscular he really was. When Ren got out of bed, Rey noticed his abdominal muscles, and his shaped pectorals. She hadn’t fully realized that she was kind of swooning at him.  
“You like staring, don’t you?” Ren smirked. Rey went flush with embarrassment.  
“I, Uh, No uh Sorry?” Rey said questioingly.  
“Don’t be." And he winked at her as he walked to the fresher. How can he go from evil leader, to caring and compassionate, to arrogant sex symbol. Rey huffed, but got out of bed and walked to the fresher confident to match his arrogance. She walked in and saw he was brushing his teeth, she grabbed the tooth brush from his mouth and began to brush her own with it. He just gawked at her, a small smile crossing over his lips.  
“I have an extra you know.” rey just stared at her self in the mirror,  
“I know," Ren went to a cabinet and got a fresh tooth brush and handed it to her,  
“Can I have mine back now”, Ren held his hand out, Rey pretended to huff and handed him back his. Rey wet hers and put tooth paste on it before resuming brushing. Just like deja vu, Ren bumped her hip, she just looked at him with an amused expression before she bumped his hip back. They went back and forth like this for several bumps until, just like in the dream rey took both hands and pushed at his chest. Ren just laughed and grabbed her waist pushing her against the wall, Tooth brush still in her mouth. He gently took it out of her mouth, and looked longingly at her. one hand above her head against the wall, and another pushing her left hip into the wall. you weren’t the only one who had this dream. Rens voice rang out in her mind causing her eyes to grow large.  
“But how? Can you see all of them?” Rey was beginning to grow flush with embarrassment. But just as she was about to stammer about dreaming Ren reached his hand from her hip to the nape of her neck tilting her head up slightly.  
“ I see everything Rey.” The way her name slipped off his tongue made her heart flounder in her chest. Rey stared deep in his big brown eyes. Ren leaned his head down until it was only inches from hers.  
Despite his cool and domineering composure, Rens heart was racing. He had never kissed a girl before, but something in his heart made him feel confident about kissing the small scavenger infront of him. Ren moved in to kiss her, Rey closed her eyes as his lips gently touched hers. It felt like something she had never felt before. His lips were soft and plump against hers. She greedily moved hers against his, wanting to feel more of the pure emotion that stemmed from their lips connecting. Ren couldn’t help but push her farther into the wall, moving his hands from her neck to her waist. He pushed himself harder into her, wanting to touch as much as possible. Rey’s hands found his soft black hair, she ran her hands through it, pulling it gently. Ren bit her bottom lip softly, and rey released a small moan. This sent Ren into a frenzy. His hands roamed her body, touching her waist, moving his hands down to the small of her back. Rey pushed her tongue into his mouth, making Ren feel dizzy. How could just kissing her feel this good?  
Ren was the first one to pull away, trailing kisses down her jawline to her neck. Rey gasped when he began to suck at her neck. She didn’t know a man could make her feel this good doing so little.  
“ Rey." There he went again, saying her name in a way no one else could. Ren pulled away and looked into Rey's eyes,  
"Today I have to discuss your training with master snoke.” Rey nodded, flustered from the events that had just transpired. Ren kissed her forehead and walked back into the bedroom. He knew if he didn’t stop himself then he couldn’t have left her today. Rey looked into the mirror, noting her swollen lips and wild hair. She brushed it back with her fingers into one braid down the middle of her head and walked out of the fresher. She found Ren fully dressed in his usual attire of black tunic, cape and pants. Ren walked over to her and planted a kiss on the top of her head,” I'll be back soon, and ill bring you some clothes that fit, Although you look great in my shirt”. Rey blushed, Ren turned out of the room giving her one small smile before he turned out of sight. Now what was Rey supposed to do with herself. She made his bed, reminscing on the past event of her morning. Thinking about the kiss made her feel like she was floating in some weird dreamland. Was this what it was supposed to feel like? She had kissed other men back on jakku, but it never felt like this. Rey sat on the edge of the bed and put her head between her hands. She decided she would do some calisthenics to pass the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is going ok:))) leave me comments or kudos if ya feel like it!

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me feed back!!! I really want to know of you all like my writing:) also give me suggestions for improvements in general , or storyline!


End file.
